Festa de boas vindas
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: Reuniões em família são otimas oportunidades para discutir...


Rose Weasley suspirou enquanto se olhava no espelho. Sentia calor. Um calor incômodo, estranho, que lhe deixava cansada. Pegou um batom em cima da penteadeira antiga e passou-o nos lábios. Reparou que a cor vermelha se fundia com todas as suas sardas e com seus cabelos vermelho escuro.

Sorriu. Quase um sorriso irônico ao reparar melhor suas sardas com a luz que entrava pela janela aberta. Ela, definitivamente era a pessoa mais sardenta de sua família, não, de toda Inglaterra provavelmente. Lembrou-se da conversa que ela e Roxane tiveram há alguns dias em Hogwards, que na escala de sardas da família, Rose ganhava em disparado e o que sobrava nela havia faltado completamente em James, que não tinha nenhum resquício de manchas. James...

Desviou o olhar do espelho e olhou para a janela, para o céu azul lá fora. Ela não gostava de suas sardas, não porque cobriam toda a pele de seu corpo, mas sim, porque em 16 anos, seu 'querido' primo nunca a deixara esquecer disso e ficava a chamando insistentemente pelo apelido que lhe pusera desde sempre. Sardenta.

Como ela odiava isso. Como isso a deixava mais nervosa quando James vinha com aquele sorriso de deboche e com suas frases implicantes e soltava um 'Sardenta' no meio. Como ele podia ser tão chato, tão irritante e tão criança? Ela nunca soube explicar. E não poderia explicar o fato de em pleno sábado de verão ela estar pensando no primo.

_ Rosie, vamos logo! _ Rose suspirou mais uma vez fechando os olhos quando a voz de Hugo chegou até ela e a lembrou pra onde iriam e quem ela iria encontrar.

Gina resolvera dar uma festa pra o irmão Carlinhos que estava de visita pela Inglaterra e ficaria por lá cerca de uma semana apenas. Muitos familiares e amigos começavam a chegar à casa dos Potter e o clima era de animação, exceto num dos quartos do andar de cima, no qual James, Alvo e Lily conversavam escondidos dos desmandes da mãe.

_ Rose está demorando! _ Alvo falou olhando da janela para o quintal e as pessoas ao redor da piscina.

James o olhou dando um riso irônico sentindo seu peito se apertar de uma forma que o incomodou, mas procurou ignorar.

_ Será que você não consegue viver sem aquela Sardenta um minuto?! _ James disse um pouco mal criado e Alvo o olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

_ E o que você tem com isso? _ ele também respondeu do mesmo jeito e James se levantou da poltrona que se sentava despojadamente encarando o irmão, porém antes de responder, Lily interveio entre eles.

_ James, porque você insiste em chamar a Rose de Sardenta? _ ele olhou a irmã mais nova sem entender o comentário. _ Afinal, quase todos nós somos e você só implica com ela!

_ É, James, essa eu também queria entender! _ Alvo ficou mais relaxado e James sorriu irônico para os dois e finalmente encarou a irmã, que o olhava com um olhar sapeca, típico dela.

_ Porque ela é a única que parece se importar! E com licença, que vocês me cansam! _ ele disse com um ar entediado saindo da sala e se arrependendo logo em seguida, pois trombou com uma bruxa de ares ranzinzas que ele nunca tinha visto na vida.

_ Não olha por onde anda seu descuidado! _ ela falou e James franziu a testa quando a voz dela quase estourou seus ouvidos.

_ Eu... me desculpe! _ James se segurou pra não dizer alguns palavrões e apenas disse baixo um pedido falso de desculpas e saiu ainda ouvindo os resmungos da mulher.

Respirou fundo ao alcançar a escada que descia para a sala de visitas e viu que quase todos os seus tios estavam ali conversando e rindo com Carlinhos, que parecia mais exótico do que o costume. Suspirou mais uma vez sentindo gostas de suor brotar em sua testa. O calor parecia mais forte que nunca e ele se perguntou por que aquelas pessoas estavam dentro de casa e não na beira da piscina.

Desceu os degraus e ao chegar à sala, foi transpassando aquele mar de parentes e amigos dos parentes que conversavam animados sobre assuntos que ele não estava interessado. Tentou passar o mais despercebido possível e evitar que algum professor viesse conversar com ele e discutir quem sabe sobre o campeonato de Quadribol que a Gifinória novamente perdeu esse ano, ou sobre seu comportamento um tanto quanto rebelde.

Finalmente alcançou o pátio vendo a aglomeração ao redor da piscina. Seus primos. Junto com amigos e namorados. Quanta gente! Era tudo que ele poderia pensar. Olhou em volta vendo seu pai numa churrasqueira junto de seu avô e seu tio Ron tentando assar algum pedaço decente de carne. Riu e imaginou que a ideia de cozinhar do modo trouxa só podia ser coisa de seu avô mesmo. Olhou novamente para seus primos na piscina percebendo que Rose não estava ali.

Balançou a cabeça olhando para baixo e passando as mãos nos cabelos pretos e bagunçados. Não entendeu de imediato porque ele se preocupou com o fato de Rose Weasley não estar por ali, e se condenou para em seguida se convencer de que estava sentindo falta de implicar com ela, porque afinal, já tinha uma semana que eles não se viam e não trocavam farpas um com o outro.

Rose tinha ido com Hermione até a cozinha para ajudar Gina com a comida. Ia a contragosto, pois sabia que ali, deveria ter mais gente do que num estádio de Quadribol. E seus medos se concretizaram quando elas adentraram o cômodo encontrando Gina, sua avó Molly e todas as tias que conseguia se lembrar, além de parentes distantes que ela mal se lembrara.

Olhou para a mãe que abraçava Gina num entusiasmo de quem não se viam a séculos, até que ela também foi cumprimentada por todas as outras do mesmo jeito, quando não apertavam suas bochechas e teciam comentários sobre seu desempenho na escola. Rose podia jurar que seu rosto estava pegando fogo naquele momento, pois detestava quando alguém fazia comentários desse tipo.

Ela olhou para a mãe e sem dizer nada, saiu da cozinha sem que ninguém percebesse, pois estavam entretidos comentando sobre os feitos dela. Entrou no corredor que dava acesso a outra entrada da casa e agradeceu por não encontrar ninguém ali. No pequeno jardim bem cuidado, viu Hans correr atrás de Jumbo. Riu dos dois e entretida com os animais, caminhou se esquecendo do degrau à sua frente se desequilibrando.

Deu um gritinho quando seu corpo tombou no ar e fechou os olhos esperando o baque com o chão, mas sentiu uma pessoa a ampará-la impedindo-a de cair. Ela por impulso o agarrou forte e ainda de olhos fechados sentiu sendo abraçada firmemente enquanto respirava fundo.

_ Precisa tomar mais cuidado, Sardenta! _ James disse num misto de divertimento e seriedade no ouvido dela. Rose ao ouvir a voz dele o olhou e imediatamente o soltou e sua respiração pareceu aumentar, assim como o vermelho de seu rosto. Ela abriu a boca pra falar sem conseguir emitir nenhum som, e ficou apenas vendo o sorriso de James aumentar.

_ Eu tomo cuidado, Potter! Para o seu governo, eu sou extremamente cuidadosa! _ ela disse rápido e um pouco raivosa. James riu irônico balançando a cabeça.

_ Eu vi mesmo que seu cuidado quase fez você quebrar um dente! _ ela fechou mais a cara para o jeito dele, porém resolveu não retrucar, pois já estava cansada de tudo isso, inclusive de James.

_ OK, James! _ ela levantou a mão em desistência dando as costas a ele saindo em seguida, mas ouviu ele a chamar.

_ Sardenta! _ Rose tentou se controlar quando ele a chamou de Sardenta mais uma vez e se virou suspirando e o encarando. _ É isso? Eu te salvo e você não me agradece? _ James falava em seu tom típico quando falava com ela, como se a desafiasse.

_ Não, porque isso iria inflamar ainda mais seu ego! E o que eu digo pro seus pais quando você sair voando por ai? Que seu convencimento inflou seu cérebro? Ou o que tem dele não é? _ ela também dizia com um sorriso irônico. James sentiu seu rosto corar, e isso pareceu lhe dar mais vontade de retrucar a prima.

_ Ah, diz que não é isso que você pensa de mim?! _ ele deu um passo na direção dela rindo irônico, porém Rose não saiu do lugar. _ Será que você vai me dar mais detenções por me achar convencido?

Rose sentiu seu rosto queimar principalmente quando James sorriu com sarcasmo.

_ Se for preciso... _ ela disse enfática lhe dando as costas novamente e saindo sem olhar pra trás deixando James a olhá-la e sem perceber, seu sorriso se desfez e por um momento pareceu desarmado, mais do que ele queria.

Rose caminhou sem saber realmente aonde ia. Sua mente fervilhava e ela se odiou por deixar o primo deixá-la assim. Não percebeu que alguém a chamava e ela só parou quando Alvo a segurou pelo braço.

_ Rose! Não tava me escutando? _ ela o olhou e entendendo o que ele queria dizer deu um pequeno sorriso.

_ Alvo, eu... tava te procurando! Onde você estava? _ ela disfarçou e Alvo sorriu.

_ Tava com o Louis e a namorada dele! _ Rose suspirou concordando com a cabeça sem prestar muita atenção no primo.

_ É mesmo? Eu preciso tomar alguma coisa... _ ela disse saindo em seguida e Alvo sem entender a seguiu.

_ Você está bem? _ ele perguntou e a prima o olhou concordando.

Depois de um tempo, quando estava anoitecendo, as luzes do pátio se acenderam iluminando-o com muitas luzes coloridas, os primos foram se aconchegando perto da piscina e apesar do calor ainda estar muito forte, ninguém mais mergulhava.

_ Vocês tem que escutar as histórias que o tio Carlinhos está contando! _ Hugo dizia enquanto se sentava no meio dos primos depois de vir da sala.

_ A gente já escutou a todas elas com a devida reprovação da dona Gina! _ James falou entediado fazendo Lily rir.

_ Ah, ele é tão corajoso não? _ disse imaginando como seria cuidar de dragões.

_ Lembra que um dia você pediu ao tio um dragão de aniversário, Lily?! _ Alvo olhou para a irmã e eles sorriram da lembrança.

_ Lembro! Mas papai disse que você e o James não iriam dar sossego ao podre do dragão! _ todos riram, inclusive Rose, que acreditava mesmo nisso. Ela percebeu James a olhando rapidamente antes dele falar.

_ Não seria uma má ideia ter um dragão de estimação, hoje ele poderia vigiar a Lily dos rapazes que ficam por perto! _ James olhou para a irmã com um olhar sério a fazendo rir e corar.

_ James! _ os outros riram.

_ Acho que a Lily não quer mais ter um dragão! _ Fred falou arrancando gargalhadas dos primos, menos de James, que morria de ciúmes dela, e de Lily, que ficara mais vermelha do que já estava.

_ Não, porque ela já tem um em casa! _ Teddy disse olhando brincalhão para James que o olhou também com um sorriso forçado.

_ É e tem mesmo! _ James falou tentando parecer normal, porém todos perceberam a preocupação dele. Rose e Roxane se entreolharam risonhas sabendo que Lily já tinha alguns pretendentes em Hogwards e James nem sonhava.

_ Nem vem James! _ Lily se levantou dizendo em seu modo Gina de falar e saiu em direção à sala deixando James receoso e os outros rindo do trabalho que James ia ter com ela.

_ Será que vai ter o aniversário do tio Harry, Albus? _ Molly perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

_ É mesmo, depois dessa festa pro tio Carlinhos! _ foi a vez de Dominic dizer.

_ Ah se depender do papai, isso não vai acontecer! Ele detesta aniversários! _ Albus respondeu.

_ Mas não é ele quem decide, não é mesmo! _ Victorie falou arrancando risos dos outros.

James que ria dos comentários olhava furtivamente para Rose do outro lado que também ria, porém evitava olhar o primo. Isso fez James sentir uma estranha e conhecida necessidade e chamar a atenção dela, mas por incrível que pareça, não tinha vontade de fazer as brincadeiras e nem os comentários ácidos de antes.

_ É vovó que organiza tudo! E mamãe! _ Alvo falou com um ar de defesa para o pai.

_ É, enquanto isso papai tem que entrar na dança, senão é atropelado pelas duas! _ James falou arrancando risos das pessoas, pois todos sabiam que vovó Molly era exatamente assim. Rose também riu, porém mais contidamente, principalmente quando ela o olhou vendo que James também a olhava.

_ O bom e velho Harry nunca muda! _ Teddy disse com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto enquanto abraçava sua esposa Victorie. O comentário de Teddy fez com que James e Rose afastassem seus olhares rapidamente e sentissem que suas respirações oscilaram estranhamente.

Depois que eles foram para dentro e ter saboreado o jantar, os convidados começavam a ir embora. Rose resolveu se sentar num dos bancos na beira da piscina com Alvo e Lily para esperar seus pais, que eram sempre os últimos a irem embora.

_ Sabe, eu estranhei só uma coisa! _ Lily olhou para a prima que olhava para o movimento da água na piscina. _ Que você e o James não discutiram!

Rose a olhou corando e Alvo levantou as sobrancelhas também estranhando.

_ A gente não tem que discutir sempre que nos vemos, oras! _ ela disse um pouco nervosa e Lily deu um sorrisinho. Alvo riu contido também.

_ Mas tem sido assim nos últimos... sei lá... 16 anos! _ ele falou fazendo Lily rir e Rose lhe lançar um olhar cansado, não iria dizer que havia sim discutido com ele mais cedo.

_ Hey James, estávamos falando de você! _ Lily falou sorrindo quando James se aproximou deles e Rose balançou a cabeça quando viu o primo se sentar sorrindo com um ar de deboche.

_ Ah, mais que surpresa! _ ele se sentou despojadamente em frente a Rose e ela viu que ele a encarava sarcástico. _ E eu aposto que minha 'priminha querida' que começou o assunto não?

_ Apostou errado 'priminho querido'! _ ela lhe respondeu irônica fazendo James aumentar o sorriso.

_ É que eu estava dizendo que é estranho vocês não terem se atacado hoje, só que já mudei de opinião! _ Lily disse divertida e James passou a mão nos cabelos rindo.

_ Ah, Lily,você está ficando uma futriqueira sabia! _ James falou para implicar a irmã e Alvo concordou sorrindo.

_ Por que você diz isso? _ ela fingiu indignação colocando a mão na cintura.

_ Por que? Você ainda pergunta! _ ele se levantou e a segurou nos braços e num impulso pulou dentro da piscina com ela.

Rose e Alvo ficaram surpresos com a atitude de James, principalmente Rose, que achava que ele iria usar a deixa de Lily e desferir implicações contra ela.

_ Seu doido! _ Lily disse quando eles emergiram. James ria muito, assim como ela. Ele olhou para Alvo e Rose que se divertiam com a cena e então rapidamente, ele saiu da piscina e foi em direção da prima que sabendo o que ele pretendia, se levantou dando um gritinho o vendo correr em sua direção.

_ Não! James! _ ela disse divertida quando ele a segurou a molhando toda.

_ Ah, vamos Weasley, a noite tá ótima para um mergulho! _ James falou rindo e a pegando no colo mesmo com ela lutando para se soltar, pois James era bem mais forte e alto que Rose. E antes que ela pudesse protestar mais, James já havia pulado com ela na piscina.

Alvo riu alto com a cena, assim como Lily ainda dentro da piscina. Os outros que estavam por perto também riram já esperando uma briga entre eles. Mas não foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando eles emergiram e James pode ver que Rose ria, não irônica e sim, divertida! E como ele a achou tão diferente é que ele não pode entender, assim como ele não entendeu porque suas mãos ainda estavam ao redor da cintura dela. Provavelmente porque as mãos dela ainda estavam em seu ombro!

_ James Potter! _ ela falou em meio aos risos olhando para ele que sorria vendo a luzes coloridas do jardim se mesclarem com as infinitas sardas dela. Eles se encararam sorrindo percebendo que estavam muito perto um do outro.

_ James e Rosie vão se matar dentro da piscina! _ Louis que também assistira a cena gritou brincalhão chamando mais a atenção dos outros que estavam no jardim. Rose ao ouvir o primo gritando retirou suas mãos do pescoço de James se afastando dele, sentindo as mãos grandes do primo deslizar pela sua cintura.

James por uma fração de segundos quis esmurrar Louis para logo em seguida balançar sua cabeça contrariado com a própria vontade e do porque disso. Ele olhou para as pessoas que se aglomeraram na beirada da piscina.

_ Rosie, o que mamãe disse sobre não brigar com o James heim?! _ Hugo falou em tom brincalhão deixando Rose mais ruborizada do que estava. Ela suspirou e então começou a jogar água nos primos que estavam ali, inclusive em Hugo que pulou logo na piscina. James e Lily também começaram a molhá-los e Alvo que ainda estava na beira, empurrou os primos para dentro da água.

No meio dos risos e guerrinhas de água quando praticamente todos pularam na piscina, menos Victorie e Teddy que estavam dentro da casa, James segurou no braço da prima dizendo perto do ouvido dela.

_ Foi você quem fez isso Weasley?! _ Rose o olhou segurando um riso balançando a cabeça.

_ Acho que fomos nós, James! _ ela sorriu assim como James quando ela disse o seu nome de uma forma tão natural e diferente que o lembrou de quando eram crianças e não se implicavam tanto como agora.

Eles ficaram se encarando e sorrindo sapeca, Rose riu jogando água no rosto dele que também sorriu a segurando e se jogaram na água novamente enquanto os outros travavam guerrinhas também.


End file.
